


Daisies and Dandelions

by MikaOtter



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crafts, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermitship, Hermitshipping, Hippie Arc, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minecraft, Post Hippie Arc, Post-Slash, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaOtter/pseuds/MikaOtter
Summary: As the Hermits run wild in their new world, claiming it as their home and building it up from bedrock to skylimit. The excitement of it all sometimes get in the ways of friendships and bonds.Good thing a pair of boyfriends find a way to appreciate each other in passing throughout the day.
Relationships: Grian/Rendog
Kudos: 75





	Daisies and Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> worked on this on and off for two months lets GOOOOO
> 
> also "Gord" was an intentional easter egg since it's the religion from yhs,, ALSO ALSO- sorry if this was all a bit rambly, I wrote half if it at 5am.  
> Inspired by this post!  
> https://hmshermitcraft.tumblr.com/post/620273553170923520/ren-grian-have-been-dating-since-the-a77-arc-and  
> Might make a sequel to this but you get the picture,,

Time had seemed to simultaneously move so slow yet so fast during the early stages of Hermitcraft 7. The progress went so fast yet the days went so slow, the responsibility and worries that came with early days in a new world dragging on the hours of the day.

People had been properly scattered across the surroundings, hardly a biome to be seen that gone unclaimed. Obviously, this had left relationships, both platonic and otherwise, at a standstill as distance and spare time had put a damper on most things.  
But, People pulled through, as they almost, if not always, do.

Now, Grian had been well aware that there are other Hermits in relationships that work out fine after the world jump, but that hadn’t made it any less stressful. Still, he and Ren had made it work.  
While Grian would spend the early mornings till late evenings digging out a hollow in the jungle mountainside, he’d retreat to the cozy shack rested upon the shore of the dubbed Loser Island for the night.

The two hermits would sit and talk about the day’s adventure to one another, content to keep each other warm beneath the blankets of a rickety bed within the wooden shorefront shack.

And then, they’d get ready for the day and grudgingly scatter across the map to work on their own projects. So this would be how their days would go for the first two or so weeks. As the new surroundings became the norm, and the universe shifted to make room for it’s extraordinary occupants, life continued.

Progress became more and more noticeable, and some weight was removed from many’s shoulders as resources became more and more accessible. People began being able to find more time for fun projects, or challenges and hobbies.

With all but a bedroom being as good as completed for the interior of Grian’s starter base, he found himself outside amidst the humid jungle making work out of the clearing and terraining the exterior.

This would be how Grian’d find himself fidgeting with the shrubbery as he laid out on the cleared forest space on his back, catching his breath. Shoving his busy mind aside for a moment, as the looming thought of soon having to transport villagers from Gord knows where to the hamster-cage like build he had begun construction on- was a daunting task pulling at his mind.

Even with this knowledge of the task, Grian couldn’t bring himself to leave his spot on the grassy patch of earth yet, as his hands fiddled with the stems of stubborn flowers that had sprouted.

Grian found himself back on his feet, collecting some of the flowers that had begun to spring from the earth, idly distracting himself with this newfound task. It hadn’t taken long for the strawberry blond to have himself a weaved flower crown of the daisies and dandelions.

The crown wasn’t Grian’s greatest work, the flowers only being young sprouts that seemingly popped up overnight, but it still worked as a reminder of some of his favorite moments from the previous world.

Living in the odd hippie commune was one of the highlights of his life- freedom, a chance to express creativity, and work on something new and different- and to better get to know the hermits. Ren had always been someone to make him feel very welcomed.

Somehow, it was just impossible to be near the hound-mixed man without feeling much happier than when you left. Something about his loud, excitable energy just managed to brighten the day of anyone who crossed his path. It most definitely wasn’t unreasonable of Grian to be able to develop an interest in the man.

It just made him feel so much lighter whenever he was near Ren- someone so unbashfully himself, and supportive, and genuine.. With enough time for his feelings to bubble and strengthen, it wasn’t a surprise for Grian to have found himself confessing for Ren, during their time so close at their commune.

Somehow, it all just flowed together- talking out feelings as they’d braid flowercrowns and recap the day’s accomplishments by a bonfire.

Both Ren and Grian saw flowercrowns as a reminder of their relationship, making colorful and unique crowns for each other, and teaching other hermits like Impulse how to make them as well. This was how Grian ended up, daisy-dandelion crown in hand, making his way to his boyfriend’s project in the Masa.

The travel was both a hassle and a hazard, what with lack of the artificial wings he’d allow himself to use. But, he had eventually found his way to Ren’s skeleton farm, a silo being built around the ugly interior of the water elevator and alike.

“Ah-ha!” Grian cheered in victory as he found his boyfriend’s project site. Ren’s furred ears angled towards him, immediately perking up. “G!” Ren had exclaimed, dashing over to tackle Grian into a hug.

The two embraced each other for a moment, Grian cackling at Ren’s infectious excitability. Remembering what he had come here for, Grian gasped, summoning the flowercrown from his inventory and presenting it to the other man.

“Ooh! Nicely done, Grian! Gosh, it feels like neither of us has made flowercrowns in ages!” He’d exclaim, barely containing his energy enough to keep a gentle hold on the crown as he inspected it, tail wagging wildly behind him.

Grian snickered, a large smile plastered upon his face which he attempted to mask with his hands. He’d take the crown from Ren, placing it atop his boyfriend’s head. “Heh, there! Though I think either of us could do better than that..

If you’ve got enough progress done with that skeleton grinder, we can both take a break and just make a few! Or at least find a place with some decent flowers..I just made do with what I found around.”

Ren beamed, nodding. “Alrighty! I don’t think there’s much more I could really add the silo, so let’s just get to it then!” He’d holler, bounding off. Grian’d cackle, breaking into a dash after Ren to join him.

Similar shenanigans would follow, after their quest to make flowercrowns. If one of them found a newly weaved flowercrown sat by their projects, which they're SURE wasn't there moments prior, neither of them would mention it. Even if they both formed a collection of more flowercrowns than any two people could ever wear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't come from here, then here's my Tumblr if you find yourself at all interested in more,, https://give-grian-rights.tumblr.com/  
> and anyway, haha,, hope y'all enjoyed! Also,,, yes a lotta subtext for Grian being from YHS and being a watcher-


End file.
